User blog:Omyx/Simien 10 Reboot
Well, as the title say, I'm probably going to reboot one of my oldest series here; Simien 10 and make a new series which will be mostly like it. Most newbies (and by that I mean guys who have been here a year), probably don't know about this show, probably because it was made 3 years ago. I started writing it normally, then I got lazy and did whatever episode I wanted to do first. Along with rather unreadable plots, that were in one huge chunk of words, which wasn't very readable... So, I'm making a new one. It's not going to delete the old one, but it's probably going to have a different title of some sort. UPDATE The series has a work in progress name that might change, Simien 10: Polyverse . I've already made some pages for the aliens, and hopefully I will make the first episode this week (I will probably not finish all aliens before the episode). The Changes I'm going to change some "mistakes" I made in Simien 10. Not really huge ones, but small ones. *'Dialogue Format: '''It's going to be written in Dialogue format instead of paragraph. Yay. *'Alien Changes: Some of the aliens are about to be changed, to be more... logical. The best example is Flashback. At the beginning, he a mirror skinned alien who could absorb light like Chromastone, but also has some weird powers like shapeshifting and short amounts of time travel. I'm changing some aliens to be a bit more logical. I'm changing Dragonfly the most, who originally I created for a small duplicating alien, but now is just a weird fire breathing fly and still has no picture. Now, he's probably going to be some sort of flying alien, like Stinkfly. *'Alien Page Changes: '''I'm going to reupload my aliens pictures in .png format, which probaby was really annoying having every pic in crappy jpg. Also, I'm probably going to change my way of writing an alien's powers, in more of a Ben 10 Wiki style. *'Some Character Changes: 'Six characters isn't the easiest to write for. So I'm killing off Omnimorph and Allen. Bye bye. *'Main Plot Changes: 'I might change the main story in some way too, so it won't be a Avatar rip-off thingy. *'Other Minor Things: **Irony will be renamed Steampunk or something related to steam. The reason he was named Irony in the first place was because ironing clothes released steam. **Spikeback will be renamed Spiketrap. Still open to suggestions. **Since Aranhascimmia appeared in UA, it's probably going to appear longer and more related to the original series description. The same thing might happen with Cerebrocrustaceans and Gourmands. That's pretty much it, but, the reason I created this blog and not a page is for 3 reasons: The Series' Name I have no idea how to call it. Simien 10: Rebooted or Simien 10: Reloaded doesn't sound so good. I'd like a name kinda like Alien Force's name. Put suggestions in the comments, please. Simien 10: Polyverse is the name meanwhile, but it might change. So please still give suggestions. Other Suggestions? Yeah, put some other suggestions in the comments for changes I should do in the reboot. That's about it. Dayum that's one fine hat. 06:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Simien 10